The Mother of All Sacrifice
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: It is the mother of all sacrifices. A sacrifice even greater than the one Lily Evans gave to Harry Potter. And the two women must give it again.....or their children die! ADMM
1. His Fear

_Summary: A story about one of the greatest Sacrifices. A sacrifice even greater than what Lily Evans gave to Harry Potter._

**The Mother of All Sacrifice**

**_Chapter 1: His Fear_**

The battle was long and fierce and when it was over Voldemort was finally dead!

"It's over," Harry sighed as he stared at the dark lord's body.

"Good going mate," Ron nodded.

"HARRY!" Hermione's frantic cry came from several yards away. The boys and other members of the Order not terribly hurt ran toward the girl and all stopped short when they saw what she was crying about.

Lying burnt, broken, bloody, dirty, and unconscious were Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore.

"Merlin," Tonks whispered.

Albus groaned softly and his burnt right hand reached for Minerva's.

"They're alive!" Fred exclaimed.

"Hurry we've got to get them to St. Mungo's," Charlie stated.

There was a mad flurry of activity to save to of the most beloved people of the age.

* * *

He was very annoyed at being woken up this time of the night. Several of the order members had him as their personal physician. Why would now cause a four alarm? What possible purpose could they have for waking him at two in the morning unless….

The man stopped in the middle of the hospital hallway and his eyebrows furrowed in apprehension. No…it couldn't be them. No Hooch, Sprout, and Flitwick would make sure they got to Hogwarts right? But even so his foot steps increased as he hurried to room 346.

"All right what's the …."

The healer stopped in his sentence as he saw the handful of Order members bandage and tired looking all staring forlornly at the two occupants on the beds.

"All right every one of you nurses and healers out! And I mean OUT!" the man snapped.

Knowing not to anger the head of their department they all nodded and left shutting the door.

"Why didn't any of you take them to Hogwarts?" the man asked.

"You can't honestly look at them and say that was all they need!!!" Hermione shouted as her friends held her back.

"Don't presume to tell me what they need!!! I know these two better than any of your room and you've probably signed their death certificate bringing them here first!" the man shouted. His mother's temper was boiling inside him.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with them?" Arthur asked.

The man sighed and ran a hand through his blonde streaked black hair.

"Minerva and Albus are sustained and kept alive by the castle. Kept away; hurt; for too long and they revert into a coma that will slowly and painfully drain their life out of them," he explained.

"I-Is there a-any hope?" Molly stuttered crying. Her husband wrapped his arms around her.

"Only one…we have to get their mothers," the man stated.


	2. A hintof the Secrets

**_Chapter 2: A Taste of the Secret_**

"Their Mothers? I thought they were dead!" Ron exclaimed.

"No…well not technically," the man stated.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked leaving his friends and walking up to the healer with the fierce green eyes.

The man sighed and took a recently vacated seat by the beds.

"Minerva's mother and Albus' mother cast a spell over Hogwarts years and years ago when Minerva told her parents she was pregnant with a professor's child even though she was still in her seventh year."

"Katherine and Kendra were determined to keep their children…well their favorite heirs alive no matter what so with a voluntary sacrifice and a spell only three people know was used; Lady McGonagall and Mrs. Dumbledore made their children as immortal as you can get without doing what Voldemort did," the man explained.

"How?" Tonks asked.

"As long as they work and are tied to Hogwarts they can always stay alive and Hogwarts will heal them. If they ever retire they'll have about fifteen to twenty years to live. Katherine was nobody's fool. She had a phenomenal talent for the dark arts and spells," the man stated.

"Wait I thought you said they weren't like Voldemort," George stated.

"No they aren't; but she does know enough," the man sighed.

"So let's get them. We've got to help the professors," Fred replied.

"It's not that simple," the man replied shaking his head and standing.

"Why not?" Lupin asked.

"When they used the spell …well their powers; if they still have any are pretty dormant. Plus they have no memory of being who they are. Professor Dippit and Minister Colman had their names changed and relocated them. They believe they're muggles living in Staines," the man stated.

A depressed sigh went around the room as four professors ran into the room.

"Merlin's beard!" Sprout gasped.

"Get them back to the Headmaster's quarters," the man stated.

"You know it wouldn't do any good now," Hooch stated.

"Get them back!" the man snarled angrily, "I'm going to get my grandmothers."

The others blinked at the healer as he quickly left the room. It took the Golden Trio five seconds before they dashed after him.

"Hey wait!" Harry screamed.

The man didn't stop but he did slow enough for the teenagers to catch up.

"W-we want to go w-with you," Harry gasped.

"All right but introductions of a more personal nature are in order. You know I am Healer Reigns but under friendly terms I'm simply Jason Dumbledore. Yes Minerva and Albus are my parents. Now shock and awe begins for a minute before we head off to inform my siblings of our journey," the man stated pulling back his sleeve to look at his wrist watch.


	3. More of the Back Story

_**Chapter 3: Some More of the Back Story**_

Dawn was breaking on the day Voldemort had fallen and instead of celebrating; Ron, Hermione, and Harry were following Dumbledore's son to a tall town house in London. The house was just three blocks from St. Mungo's and looked very like Grimmuald Place but much more cheery.

"All hands on deck!! Everyone up!" Jason shouted ringing a bell that was mounted on a pillar by the stair case.

There were running footsteps and slamming doors before a ghost and two young women came down the stairs.

The ghost was of a young girl no more or less than fifteen wearing a simple shirt and jumper and holding a teddy bear.

Beside her was a woman of twenty with auburn hair cut to her ears and in messy curls. She wore a large blue night shirt with yellow knee high socks. Her sleepy eyes were hazel.

By her stood a woman of thirty with black hair in a pixie cut and blue green eyes. She was wearing short black shorts and a tight red tank top.

"Ladies this is mother and father's Golden Trio. I and these three shall be going to Staines to retrieve our grandmothers. If I can't get through to them we will loose our parents," Jason stated in a very military manner.

"Well we know they will cross over so I guess we're still stuck with Juliet here," the black haired one stated.

"I am not going over to our grandfathers," the ghost said with a shiver.

"Well hopefully you won't have to. Now you can go to bed. I'll call the others in the morning and I'll get these three to the guest rooms," Jason replied.

The girls nodded and ran or floated back upstairs. Two doors shut leaving the home quiet again and the trio looking more confused than ever.

Jason turned to them and sat on the stairs staring at them.

"Uh you said others…how many children do the professors have?" Harry asked.

"Ten of us all together and as you saw one of us is dead," Jason answered.

"What happened to her? Why does she stay?" Hermione asked.

"She was murdered by Rudolphus Lestrange when she was fifteen and told us she just couldn't cross over knowing her grandfathers were there waiting," he shrugged, "They aren't very nice."

"Can you explain things more slowly?" Ron asked.

Jason nodded and supported his face with his hand.

"Minerva McGonagall was from a powerful pureblood family. Albus Dumbledore has a muggleborn mother and a pureblood father. Albus Dumbledore was forty years old when he first made love to 18 year old Minerva McGonagall. The result was a baby she had two days after she graduated Hogwarts," Jason stated looking at Ron, "Mr. Weasley can you tell me why Percival Dumbledore and Malcolm McGonagall would try to kill each other after they discovered Albus was the father of the baby?"

"Dumbledore's dad would want Albus to do the right thing. McGonagall's …her dad would find it a disgrace to the line," Weasley stated.

"That's correct," Jason nodded, "Ms. Granger can you tell me why Kendra might be able to appeal to Katherine to turn against her controlling husband?"

"Protecting the grandchild…and Professor McGonagall," Hermione suggested.

"Yes," Jason nodded continuing, "So undercover of night Katherine smuggled her most precious child…her only daughter…out of the house. Minerva was taken to Hogwarts and placed with Albus. She was six months pregnant and that same night Katherine and Kendra sacrificed themselves to protect those two children not caring what their other children thought. The next morning Dippit found them unconscious. He took them to the Hospital Wing where the medi-witch revived them and it was discovered both had no recollection of their children or even of themselves. With the help of Minister Alistair Colman; he and Armando gave the women new identities and relocated them. They explained the situation to the husbands and both told the children the women were dead. No on argued it and that was that."

"You can't be the child McGonagall was pregnant with though could you?" Ron asked.

"No," Jason laughed, "That would be the eldest brother which you will meet in the morning….well later in the morning."

"What about calling them dead? If everyone thinks they're dead how do you know where they are?" Harry asked crossing his arms.

"Flitwick told us the story I just told you. His grandmother had been the medi-witch then. After hearing the story some of the elder siblings searched high and low and found the women. They don't know us as their grandkids but we are friends of theirs…well sort of. They own a small two story shop. Upstairs Katherine teaches music and voice downstairs Kendra manages the bakery they both bake for. That's where we will go tomorrow so if you follow me to the guest rooms you can get to sleep for a few hours," Jason stated standing.

The three friends shrugged and followed him past the stairs down the hall.

* * *

About ten o'clock that morning Hermione, Harry, and Ron exited their rooms to several voices clamoring and the smells of scrumptious sausage and bacon. The friends entered the kitchen in the back of the house and found seven adults, two teenagers, and the ghost girl all chatting and helping in some way to fix breakfast.

Jason was just setting a bunch of plates on the table when he noticed the three.

"Ah good morning!" he greeted and turned to the group of people whistling loudly. The group stopped and stared at him.

"Guys please meet mum and dad's Golden Trio; Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Guys these are my siblings. We have Jordan, Jackson, Joselynn, Jade, Jeremiah, Jessica, Joanna, me, Jacob, and Juliet," Jason grinned.

Everyone nodded greetings as the food was put on the table and everyone took their seats. Juliet; the ghost, hovered behind the two youngest as everyone ate and chatted. All of them were warm and welcoming to the trio and were put at ease despite the circumstances.

"So only you three and Juliet live here right? What about the others?" Harry asked Jason.

"Technically this is my house and my sisters just decided to bunk with me," Jason laughed, "The others have their own flats and homes."

"Except us," the fifteen year old with the blonde curls and blue eyes stated, "Jade and I stay with Uncle Aberforth when mum and dad are at school or…incapacitated."

"None of us were in the second Voldemort war because more than half of us were in the first and Minerva was scared to death to loose any of us. She'd already lost one to the war. We obliged her," Jacob explained. He was twenty-nine; tall and broad shouldered with chocolate eyes and hair.

"Well that's it for me. I want to save room for the bakery," Jason stated putting his plate in the sink.

The trio put up their plates as well.

"Ooh bring some biscotti and some of those chocolate muffins for my kids," Jeremiah stated. He was of medium height and size with short auburn hair and hazel eyes.

"Will do," Jason nodded leaving the room. The trio followed him to the front door.

"Just think of me," Jason winked and popped away. Harry shrugged and followed with a pop.


	4. Meeting Abby and Gabby

**_Chapter 4: meeting Abby and Gabby_**

The four apparated into a dark alleyway in Staines and followed Jason to a quaint little bakery shop on Harmond Avenue. The building was painted a pleasant lilac color and the large windows had two different titles on them. The left window read: _**Grannies' Sweet Sounds**_; while the right read: _**Grannies' Tantalizing Treats**_.

Ron's mouth began to water just looking at the goodies on display.

"Come on guys," Jason grinned and entered.

"Welcome to Grannies!" a young girl stated sitting at the counter. She was sitting on a stool but appeared slender and of medium height. She had long red hair that was in loose braids and chocolate eyes. She was wearing blue jeans and a purple t-shirt that read _Tantalizing Treats_ on one side and _Sweet Sounds_ on the back and a black apron.

"I'm Stacy can I help you?" the girl asked. She looked about sixteen.

"Stacy love I want a box of the best biscotti you have and a throw a few éclairs in there as well. I also want a jelly donut and…who made the coffee this morning?" Jason asked.

"Granny Abby. Nobody drinks it when Granny Gabby makes it," Stacy laughed as she folded the cute blue box to but the treats in.

"I know that's the truth," Jason laughed, "Guys do you want anything? My treat."

Hermione declined but Ron got a large cupcake and Harry chose a chocolate covered banana.

"That twelve pounds even sir," Stacy stated handing over the box and a Styrofoam cup. Jason handed over a few bills and as the dash register rang with the purchase he asked.

"So are the grannies in today?"

"Oh yes sir. They work everyday but Sunday," Stacy nodded, "They're both downstairs in the bake house sir."

"Mind if I pop down and say hi?" Jason asked.

"What's your name?" Stacy asked.

"Jason Reigns," he smiled. The teenager went to a basement door and pressed a button on an intercom.

"Ms. Abigail, Ms. Gabriella!" the girl called.

"What is it babe?" a voice asked.

"A Jason Reigns is here. Says he wants to say hi ma'am," Stacy stated looking at the four, "He's got three kids with him."

There was a poignant pause and then a different voice answered the girl.

"They can come down sweetheart. Get yourself a soda and eat a cookie."

"Yes ma'am," Stacy replied smiling and opened the large door. "You can go in."

Jason winked at the girl causing her to blush as all four headed down the long staircase and entered a brightly lit and warm room with white walls and dozens upon dozens of pastries and cakes. There were two large freezers and two large refrigerators; plus a huge industrial oven against a back wall.

In the middle of the room stood two women eyeing each other between a large wooden table full of items. They were covered in ingredients and were holding different sauces in their hands.

"Have we interrupted something?" Jason laughed.

"Creative consultation on a new idea," one of the women answered.

"Creative differences on a new idea," the other stated.

"Why do I get the feeling it's a standoff?" Jason asked coming into the room as he stood at the head of the table.

"Because it is," one sighed as they both put down their ingredients.

"Give us a few minutes and we'll get cleaned up….could you maybe clean up our mess?" one said smiling sweetly.

Jason nodded as they left through a side door. He waved his wand and everything quickly righted itself.

"So their names are Abigail and Gabriella and they call themselves Grannies?" Harry asked.

"The file Jordan has on them says they 'don't have children' and think everyone is their 'grandchild,'" Jason explained putting air quotation marks around certain words. "They believe they're childhood friends named Abigail Marks and Gabriella Daniels. They're spinsters that have these two businesses and a flat about ten blocks away."

The trio nodded as the two women reentered cleaner but their hair was wet. The taller was very slim and her hair was black with red streaks running through it. Her eyes were a very dark green color and in the dimmer light they looked black. Her skin was slightly pale looking and she was wearing dark washed boot cut blue jeans and red high heeled boots with a white t-shirt and red apron that had flour all over it.

The other was a shorter and slightly plumper woman that had short blonde curls with twinkling blue eyes. She was wearing black flats with a purple short sleeved dress that went just past her knees. Her skin was a warm peach color.

If the trio didn't know any better they'd say the women before them were in their late fifties or early sixties not a hundred and something.

"Hi I'm Abigail," the tall one smiled.

"I'm Gabriella," the shorter smiled.

"Harry."

"Ron."

"Hermione." The trio greeted.

"Jason these aren't yours are they? Have you had kids all these years and not told us?" Abigail chastised with a smirk as she and the other came into the light.

If the trio hadn't known any better they would have sworn that Abigail was Minerva staring down at them. Gabriella certainly had the same eyes as Albus.

"No I didn't," Jason laughed, "these are just some friends."

"Oh well welcome then and we hope to see you again," Gabriella smiled warmly.

"Thanks. Your cookies are really great," Harry nodded smiling.

"Thank you. We try to do the best we can," Abigail smiled, "So how's life for you Jason?"

"Not very good I'm afraid," Jason sighed.

"Aw what's wrong?" Gabriella frowned.

"Mum and dad…but I don't want to talk here. When's closing?" Jason asked.

"Not till five…but Abby will give you our address and you can come to our home for dinner and we'll talk," Gabby smiled. Jason nodded and took the card Abby took out of her back pocket.

"Thanks ladies. I better get these treats back to my nieces and siblings first though," he smiled.

"Okay," the ladies giggled and kissed his cheeks as he led the trio out of the store and tot eh closest alley.

"Well guys we've got our in. Now we've got to go see Dippit," Jason stated as he popped away. The trio followed.


	5. OppositesSisters

_I know this story is confusing and fast paced but timing is of the essence here to save Albus and Minerva!_

**_Chapter 5: Total Opposites...but Sisters_**

Jason and the trio went to Hogwarts and entered the headmaster's study where they found the former headmasters and headmistresses looking sadly at the desk in the middle of the office.

"Oh Jason dear boy we heard the news," Everad sighed.

"Yeah but I need to speak with Armando," Jason stated.

"Yes dear boy?" Armando asked from his portrait.

"I have a dinner date with my grandmothers. Is there any possible way to bring back their memories and powers?" he asked.

"They are the only ones who can help right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes girl they are," Phineus said annoyedly, "And no there is no way."

"Oh Phineus honestly," Dyils snapped form her portrait.

"Then there is a way?" Harry asked turning to look at the woman.

"Well…not technically," the woman answered.

"What does that mean not technically?" Jason asked as he sat behind the desk and steepled his long fingers together peering over them at the professor.

"Wow…that makes you look like Dumbledore," Ron blinked.

Ignoring the boy Jason continued to patient stare at the headmistress.

"They sacrificed their possessive lives," another headmistress up high on the wall stated, "They gave up this world and all their worldly possessions. Their first lives. You can't undo it."

"But you can give them flashes of memory that will seem like déjà vu," Dyils replied, "Their personalities never changed. A seer like Katherine will not think the flashes just circumstance. She'll accept what you tell her."

"Kendra will be skeptical but there is something about Katherine that you cannot help but take what she says as truth. It might be your only hope to get them here. If you get them here and they see Albus and Minerva they may want to help," Dippit added.

"All right what's the spell?" Harry asked. Dyils Dewert waved her wand and a cherry would box with a Gryffindor and Slytherin crest floated from somewhere out of sight and landed in front of Jason.

The trio crowded around him as he opened it and saw two white wands.

"Bone wands? I thought those were disbanded," Hermione stated.

"They were…after Kendra and Katherine were declared dead. These are their wands. The last of the bone wands," a wiry haired headmaster answered.

The group looked down at the wands in wonder. It appeared both were made of a strong griffin's bone. One was about 10 inches long and shimmer in the light like it was covered in glitter. It had a vine design on the handle bit and the staff part bent slightly. The other was about 8 inches long and knotted a bit like Albus' wand.

"Both are made of griffin bone and both have a thestral's tail scale as a core. They are sister wands and quite powerful. They can be incredibly dangerous if in the wrong hands and are very loyal to their owners," Dyils explained.

"They cursed Minister Colman's hand when he placed them in the box. The hand rotted and fell off with in weeks. I'd advise you Gryffindors not to touch it…however," Dippit stated staring at Jason, "Juliet being a Hufflepuff and ghost could possible wield them long enough to perform the spell being she's of a more…neutral house."

"And how do you propose I get a ghost into that apartment without giving the women a heart attack?" Jason asked.

"Use your imagination. You are a Dumbledore are you not?" Phineus asked.

"Well yeah but…I mean common on! From what we kids have gathered about all of this Katherine was a Slytherin and Kendra a Gryffindor both when Phineus was headmaster. Kate, as she preferred to be called, was always here," Jason stated gesturing around the room.

"She was his 'pet' and on his suggestion chose McGonagall over his own son. Twelve years later Kendra rolls into the school. These two women have absolutely nothing in common except the fact that fourteen years after Kendra graduated Hogwarts Albus was born and about twenty-two after that Katherine gave birth to Minerva; her only daughter and last child. Eighteen years after that both fell in love and the women sacrifice themselves! They have nothing in common but the fact their wands are sisters and their children are married!" Jason exclaimed.

"Actually they have something very important in common," Dyils stated.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Both women have an enormous capacity to love. Their ability to understand and love someone despite their faults makes them very similar and quite unique," Dippit answered.

Jason sat contemplatively for several minutes before nodding. "All right then. What's the spell?" he asked.

"It's in the box," Dippit answered.

"Well friends let's get back and change before dinner. I think I know my way in on the two women," Jason smiled mysteriously.

"Your going to appeal to their good nature…take something for the to coddle?" Hermione stated.

"I'm going to if I can get a hold of my toddler niece," Jason nodded as they walked out of the office and shut the door.

"Even if those two believe they're witches they can't help their children," the wiry haired man stated.

"They can…but the price this time will be far greater. Both were uncommonly kind to each other but it's a lot to ask a second time …they may not do it," Phineus stated.

"You know I never understood why Katherine liked you so much," Everard stated.

"She uh… she thought of me as a grandfather," Phineus answered with uncharacteristic sincerity. "She never forgot to visit me."


	6. Do you Believe in Magic

_Jason's reasoning may not make that much sense but hey he's not his father. He doesn't feel the need to always explain his thoughts._

**_Chapter 6: Do You Believe in Magic_**

Hours later that day the three teenagers, forty year old male, and three year old female were dressed nicely and standing in front of the door to a large apartment building. Jason was scanning the call buttons for the women's address.

"What's the number again?" he asked.

"The card says 3C," Hermione answered.

"Ah here we are," Jason nodded pushing a button that had a name plate by it that read only G & A.

"Hello?" a voice called.

It was Stacy's?

"Stacy?" Jason questioned. This would be harder with a witness.

"Do I know you?" the girl asked.

"Um it's Jason sweetie. From the bakery," he answered.

"Oh! Oh come on up Granny and Granny said you were coming," the girl stated as the door buzzed and unlocked for them.

"How are we supposed to convince them with the girl?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I've got to stew on it," Jason answered as they rode the elevator to the third floor.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Coming!" Stacy called as she jogged to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw the group standing in the hallway.

"Hey you're just in time; supper's almost ready," the girl smiled opening the door and letting the five in.

"Thank you. Do you uh…live here?" Jason asked. Stacy nodded leading them into the living room and gesturing for them to get comfortable.

"Yeah my parents died last year and I didn't have any other family. My mum worked for the ladies and they volunteered to take me in even though this place is only two bedrooms. They've been really good to me. Just like grandmothers," Stacy smiled as the two women in question entered with little ham and cheese wheels and a pitcher of lemonade with cups.

Abigail had her black and red hair up in a bun and was wearing small thin framed square glasses on the end of her nose. She was dressed in a knee length black skirt and green cardigan.

Gabriella had round rimmed glasses that were also small and thin framed she had on the end of her nose. She wore a white dress with little blue flowers on it.

The resemblance between the professor and Abigail was so uncanny that the little toddler had to remember what her Uncle had warned her about addressing them with their real names.

"I'm glad you all came. Can I ask who the cutie is?" Gabriella asked looking at the girl with strawberry curls in pigtails and blue eyes.

"I'm Rachel," the girl replied.

"I like that name. You are quite a cutie," Abigail smiled as she and Gabriella sat in a love seat diagonal to the large couch the other four were in. Rachel was sitting on her uncle's lap.

"Thank you," the girl blushed. The group all chatted for quite a while before they entered the kitchen and ate the scrumptious dinner the women had made.

All the while no one brought up Jason's parents or magic or anything along those lines. Everything was about muggle media or the weather or what the teenagers plan on doing after school. The Golden Trio was careful to be vague about their ambitions.

During all of this Rachel had wormed her way into the two old women's hearts and by the time they went back into the living room after dinner the child was happily being cuddled in the middle of both.

"So how do the sleeping arrangements work with Stacy here?" Jason asked curiously.

"She has her own room and we share," Gabby answered.

"Yes and…oh Hermione dear please be careful with that!" Abigail exclaimed as she stood and rushed over to take the green snake wrapped around a Siberian tiger figurine. The eyes of the snake were ruby and the tiger's were sapphire.

"This is very old and I'd hate for it to break," Abigail explained calmly as she gently placed the figurine back with all the others.

"I'm sorry. It's quite a collection though," Hermione replied staring at all the snakes and cats that were strategically and organizationally placed on the shelves that were mounted along one of the cream walls to the left of the couch.

"Abby is obsessed with both animals. She has both as a pet too but we keep them in the bedroom," Gabby answered.

"Damien and Corbin aren't friendly to anyone but Gabby and Abby," Stacy answered.

"Damien and Corbin?" Jason asked leaning forward.

"Yes," Abigail nodded turning from Hermione and looking at the man.

"Where'd you get the names?" Jason asked.

Abigail shrugged. "I just like the names. I don't have children so the animals are like my children."

"Interesting," Jason mumbled.

"Why?" Gabriella asked suspiciously.

"My mother's uncles had those names," Jason answered.

"Well that's a coincidence. Speaking of…how is your mother?" Abigail asked sitting back on the love seat.

"Dying…so is dad," Jason answered bluntly.

"Oh how awful," Abigail stated and Gabriella looked very upset.

"You know them?" Stacy asked. Both shook their heads no.

"Can I ask you an odd question?" Jason asked.

"I suppose," Gabriella shrugged.

"Do you two believe in magic?" Jason asked seriously.

"What like rabbits out of the hat?" Gabriella asked.

"No like…turning a person into a cat? Levitations? A spell to clean the house, to cook dinner? An elf to take your orders? A flying broom? Seeing the future?" Jason listed.

"Actually a broom ride would be fun," Abigail stated.

"Don't be ridiculous Abby," Gabriella snapped.

"What? It would be. I love flying. We go on trips a lot," Abigail stated.

"Have you ever considered maybe you can do things others can't?" Jason asked. He decided going the Hogwarts speech route might be helpful in this situation.

"Well Gran you know Granny Abby is always right about who's on the phone and she does know when ever the car stops working," Stacy shrugged.

"Anyone that knows cars knows when that clunker will break and the phone is pure luck. We don't get a lot of calls," Gabriella huffed.

"What about when you two fight and things shatter by themselves?" Stacy suggested.

"Now that you have to admit Gabs is odd," Abigail stated. Gabriella huffed and crossed her arms.

"Okay so suppose things happen around us. Why does it matter and why do you care?" Abigail asked curiously.

Jason pulled out his wand and held it aloft.

"Because I am a wizard," he stated waving his wand at the tea cup on the table and it turned into a pincushion.

The two women and their teenage ward jumped and crawled higher up on the love seat. Rachel stood and walked over to her Uncle.

"What the bloody hell!?" Gabriella gasped.

"Juliet hurry up!" Jason shouted.

"I think you lot should leave….and who's…aaggghhhh!!" Abigail's stern voice turned into a blood curdling scream as the apparition came forward.

"Dumio forjua comparda! Dumio varasa, dunio hratio!" the ghost chanted waving the bones wands at the women. (A/n: Total made up words!)

There were three screams and then utter silence as they all passed out from fright.

"Never thought I was that scary," Juliet laughed.

"Never mind that. Let's get them to Hogwarts," Jason stated.

"One this is kidnapping; and two what are we doing with the girl?" Hermione stated.

"We'll take them all. We have to figure this out later now come on," Jason stated.

The trio looked nervous but grabbed one of the women and the girl and apparated away. Jason followed with the other woman and his niece. Juliet just faded away.


	7. Remembrance

_The italics are just bits and pieces of Abigail's memory coming back. May be confusing but the most of what they remember are the last year they had with thier children. But they do get bits of earlier years as well._

_minerva's-kitten_

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Remembrance_**

"_Hi mummy!" a small ebony haired child smiled waving. _

_"Hello Mina!" she laughed waving and calling the baby by her pet name._

_**MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD**_

"_Malcolm don't do this! Who can't fault who she loves," she cried pulling on a large and imposing man's arm._

_ "I won't have her give birth to that filth!" the voice snarled and a pretty girl with ebony curls fell down; her mouth bleeding._

_**MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD**_

"_He'll kill her…I can't….I won't live with that. Please! It's your child involved in this two," she pleaded to who she thought was Gabriella. _

_"I know…Albus and the castle only do so much," the woman who she placed as her friend nodded and sighed before a light seemed to glint in her blue eyes. "Get her to Hogwarts. I have an idea!"_

_**MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD**_

"_Shush now. Be quieter than a cat Mina," she said softly putting a blonde wig on the girl's head. The girl was crying as she rubbed her swollen stomach and held her mother tightly. _

_"Shush now. Remember I'll always love you," she said softly kissing the girl's head. The girl nodded and kissed her before being led into a secret entrance of the castle by a house elf._

_**MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD**_

"_Kat this is the best chance they have against our husbands. You saw the fight in Diagon Alley yesterday…and I've seen Min's bruises," the woman who was Gabby stated. _

_"Yeah but I don't think you know enough of what your proposing. You're muggle born you have no idea what this spell does…how dark it is," she sighed. _

_"Does it matter? The day we became mothers did we not make our own vows to protect them?" _

"_I made a wizard's vow," she nodded, "All right but I perform the spell." _

_"Because you have more knowledge or seniority as a pureblood?"_

_ "Both and don't look at me like that neither one of us can change what we are!" she snapped. _

_"Fine…but I find it strange that someone so kind is so blood thirsty." _

_"That is my charm," she sneered as they held hands and began the spell outside of the castle gates._

* * *

Abigail/ Katherine shot out of the hospital bed panting with her hair drenched in ice cold sweat. She was rocking back and forth mumbling in Latin as some sort of nurse with blonde curls and hazel eyes ran toward her.

"Mrs. McGonagall? Mrs. McGonagall don't worry your fine. You're safe," Poppy stated holding a calming drought the woman's lips.

Abigail's eyes blazed with a frightening wild fire as the bottle shattered in Poppy's hands and the woman leapt out of the bed as if she were a human cat. Her eyes darted around the area looking for anything to get out or get away when she saw Gabriella on a farther off bed and Stacy on another bed.

The wild fire that had made Poppy slightly fearful seemed to cool into cold anger and suspicion as she stood to her full height and peered at the shorter woman. Poppy fidgeted slightly feeling like a first year. She remembered all the times this woman had peered at her Hooch and Minerva when they were younger and had done something wrong.

"Where am I and who the hell are you?" Abigail hissed.

"Hogwarts ma'am. I'm Poppy…Poppy Conner," Poppy stated using her maiden name. Jason had filled her and several others in on what was going on.

Abigail back up till she hit the wall and stared at the woman. She shook her head and looked to the others.

"When will they wake up?" she asked.

"Well we gave you all sleeping droughts. We thought it best…I didn't expect any of you to wake up this early," Poppy explained.

Abigail looked outside and saw dawn was just beginning to break.

"How long have we been here?" Abigail asked watching the window.

"Since nine last night," Poppy answered, "Mrs. McGonagall do you remember anything?"

"Mina," Abigail whispered softly and turned a sharp eye to Poppy, "Come and get me when they wake."

"Wait what?" Poppy asked as the woman grabbed her glasses of the nearby table and cautiously picked up the glittering wand.

"I'm …just leave me alone," Abigail stated waving the stick with herself. Poppy was a little shocked to see the medical gown change into a blood red dress.

"You…wait you do remember don't you!" Poppy exclaimed.

"Remember what?" Abigail snapped.

Poppy looked taken a back as she eyed the wand in the women's hand. Abigail stuck the wand in her sleeved and headed to the door.

"I won't leave…this building…I just need to think," Abigail said with finality as she opened the door.

"Uh…well all right," Poppy said unsurely. Even after all these years she still had no idea how to talk to the imposing woman.

_Abigail…or Katherine…or whatever the hell her name was_; she thought, wandered the halls of Hogwarts.

The moving pictures oddly didn't seem to bother her but it appeared the greeting she got did. Eventually she'd found her way to a portrait of a tall man in red and gold. She was in a tower area just down the hall appeared to be a large portrait of a fat lady in pink. She didn't know why she was here. Her feet had seemed to bring her.

"Password?" the man asked.

"How should I know? I don't even know what I'm doing here," the woman stated putting her hand to her head and rubbed it trying to stem off a headache.

"Minerva does that a lot after a hard day of students," the picture chuckled.

"Minerva?" the woman questioned.

"The woman that lives here. You know if you didn't have those red streaks in your hair you'd look just like her," the portrait stated.

"Yeah…can I come in anyway? I swear I won't do anything," Abigail stated.

"Normally I don't let people in because she's very private…but you don't look like a reporter or attacker so I suppose," he nodded and swung open to reveal a wooden door.

Abigail entered the pristine and orderly room and suddenly felt relaxed. She loved order. She loved everything to have a place and be in that place. She wandered around the suite's quarters and looked at the pictures on the mantel of the fire. She saw a wonderful couple smiling lovingly at each other and pictures of different children at different ages. At one point she started to recognize some of them as Jason and his siblings.

"Then this is your mother?" she said softly to a picture of Jason as she looked back at the couple.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"You just let her walk out!?" Jeremiah exclaimed when Poppy had told them all where Abigail was.

"She may not know who she is but she's still got a lot of power! I could feel it just standing in front of her…It's there!" Poppy snapped.

"It is?" Jason blinked.

"You transfigured her gown without even thinking," Poppy nodded.

"Where would she go?" Jade asked tucking a black curl behind her ear.

"Fan out and search," Jeremiah instructed as the ten Dumbledore children, their few spouses, and grandchildren left the Hospital Wing.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Abigail had found her way into the bedroom and from there had discovered a hidden door behind a bookcase. She had followed it and had come out of a side door in a golden office. Beside the door where she was were shelves full of spinning and swirling instruments.

"To see enemies and places," she whispered to herself as she gently touched one.

"You always were quite clever," a voice chuckled startling the woman. She drew her wand and took a fighting stance she wasn't aware she had.

"Well obviously the spell worked," a voice snorted.

"Phineus!?" Abigail blinked.

"Oh that's not fair," Dippit huffed.

Abigail stowed her wand and walked up to the large gold desk and sat down looking at all the portraits.

"Who are you…pictures?" she asked.

"Former headmasters and headmistresses," Dyils answered.

"Of what?" Abigail asked.

"Hogwarts. You've been a student here before dear," Dyils answered with a smile.

"Wonderful…wait…would those people be here?" Abigail asked.

"Do you mean your daughter and son-in-law?" Everad asked. She nodded still having a bit of trouble grasping the concept she had children.

"Upstairs in the bedroom," Phineus answered, "Someone like you probably need to see them."

"Thank you," she nodded with a smile and head up the stairs.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I give up! I have no idea where'd she go," Jason sighed staring out of a window.

He was with Harry and Hermione. Hermione and Harry stared out of a window as well when a thought suddenly hit Harry.

"What if….Jason what if she remembers more than we think? I mean maybe as a seer her way of thinking is different. You said that originally Katherine had to look at someone before she told you what she thought of them while Kendra just needed to be told of them. What if she went to find the professors?" Harry suggested.

Jason turned and looked at the boy as a grin spread over his face.

"Harry my friend you are a genius," he laughed and shot off toward the headmaster's quarters with the two teenagers hot on his heels.

By the time the three had burst into the bedroom they found Minerva and Albus as they were left; still in night clothes and still on the bed unmoving. They looked even paler truthfully and their breathing was still very shallow. By the bed though Abigail sat on the floor gently brushing back Minerva's black curls as silent tears were falling like a waterfall down her face.

Jason knelt by the older woman and gently squeezed her shoulder.

"The bastard still wants her back…but she's fighting," Abigail said softly.

"Who?" Jason whispered.

"Malcolm. He's always hated her because she was so stubborn. He never wanted a daughter. She wasn't even supposed to happen. She was my little miracle," Abigail cried.

Jason had tears pulling at his eyes as he laid his head on the woman's shoulder.

Harry and Hermione were holding each other looking close to tears.


	8. More Secrets of that Night

_From now on it will alternate between calling the women by their old names and their new names,_ Abigail= Katherine and Gabriella= Kendra.

minerva's-kitten

* * *

_**Chapter 8: More Secrets of That Night**_

It had taken two hours to convince Gabriella of the dreams she was having and only after she saw her son and his wife lying helpless in the bed. After that it was a lot like Abigail and she started crying and repeating things about her life.

Now all the Dumbledore children, Professors, and several others were crowded in the staff room. Gabriella/ Kendra and Abigail/ Katherine sat in opposite armchair staring into the empty fire.

"Why is it Abigail…well Katherine knows more than…Kendra?" Hermione asked.

"A Malfoy would love this explanation," Jeremiah laughed as he stood and began pacing in what little room was left with all the people crowded around, "I've checked them over and neither are at the power they were at when they 'died.' The only explanation is their blood. Blood course with magic in a magical person. Different colors can show you a taste of what the power is. A power level spell can tell you exactly what level they are on."

"So what were they originally?" Harry asked.

For a half hour the women had not noticed anyone so the others were speaking as if they weren't there.

"The purer the blood the higher the level. At birth a pureblood is on the level of five, half blood three and muggle born simple at one. As a child grows the skill comes in to play. The more you practice the more you rise. Muggle borns can rise to high level in magic if they work very hard and are always attempting wand work. Not nice to know but it is the truth. All the knowledge in the world can't help the fact that we are different to Grandma Kendra and Grandma Katherine is extremely different than all of us. Even dad doesn't have the kind of fire power she does," Jeremiah explained.

"What? Do you mean then… or now?" Bill Weasley asked.

"Look at these and you tell me," Jeremiah stated throwing several files on the table. Everyone took turns looking them over; but several were confused by what they were reading.

"The first thing you see is the energy levels for our parents and their parents in 1942 just months before everything happened and before I was born. As you see Katherine's level and skill was through the roof. She was eighty-five and qualified as a level 22 witch; her husband was a meager 16. She could have controlled him …she didn't and he broke her and made her obey him until he made the mistake of hitting the one thing in life she treasured…her only daughter."

"Kendra was at the same level as Malcolm even though she was a muggle born. Percival was at a 17 just a bit higher. Dad was forty years old and very close to Katherine's level but just not reaching. He was at a 19. Mum for her age was extraordinary. She was 18 and already at 13. Mostly people when they are seventh years are at a 9 maybe 10 when they graduate. What we have are several powerful people in a deadly game of affair," Jeremiah explained.

"What is everyone now?" Hermione asked very curious about all of this.

"Ah now that is where we get really interesting," Jeremiah explained, "I've done the spells on all four. Even though they are being drained mum and dad are still at very high levels. Dad at 20 and a half and mum at 20 and three quarters. Kendra appears to be at level 7 which is what most third years are at. But Katherine…she's at 18 and I can't understand how she kept so much power when Kendra was majorly drained."

"I love my child," Abigail/ Katherine stated from her chair.

"No one is saying you don't dear," Poppy stated putting a hand to her shoulder.

Katherine jerked away and stood. She only stopped her way to the window my Kendra's hand.

"Katherine no one faults you. It still worked and they've lived this long," Kendra stated.

"What do you mean?" Molly Weasley asked. Kendra looked at everyone as she kept hold of Katherine's arm.

"We don't remember much of anything about our lives…but the night…that night is as clear to us as if we had just done it," Kendra stated, "Katherine didn't sacrifice all of herself like we planned. She took most of mine…had she used her own power with mine instead of mostly mine…Minerva and Albus would not be in this predicament."

"It was so much to ask," Katherine said as her heart wrenching sobs mixed with her words, "Dying is far too frightening. Had I died I would have surely joined my husband…my family in hell. I didn't want to die so I altered the spell."

Kendra stood and wrapped the taller witch in her embrace whispered softly in her ear.

Everyone stared at them oddly. No one had known that part of the story.


	9. Katherine's Epiphany

_This is a short chapter but keep in mind the title of the story. A sacrifice does have to be made at some point._

_**Chapter 9: Katherine's Epiphany **_

Kendra and Katherine were outside sitting on the dock with their legs hanging over the side.

"I'll have to do a different spell," Katherine sighed.

"Yes," Kendra nodded.

"We don't know these people. We know and love Stacy. Are we prepared to die and leave that poor child?" Katherine asked herself more than Kendra.

"Nothing is forever," Kendra stated.

"There's a small chance we can live long enough to say good bye this time," Katherine stated taking Kendra's hand. Kendra pulled Katherine to her chest and ran her hand through the dark hair dislodging the pins and letting it flow freely.

"You're supposed to be the old one here you know," Kendra sighed.

"I feel so confused. Just looking at that face I would do anything to spare her pain…but I love living," Katherine sighed as she let Kendra's perfume engulf her senses.

"Our choices dictate who we are not our abilities. Leave the past Abby. You are not that woman anymore," Kendra said softly, "You're better than Malcolm."

"Am I really? I don't think so. I let him beat her," Katherine sobbed.

"You got her out. You got her to a safe place," Kendra whispered.

Katherine suddenly got up and started running to the castle.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Kendra shouted.

"I just had an idea!" Katherine shouted over her shoulder as she ran. Kendra raised an eyebrow before racing after the faster woman.

* * *

Jason was leaning against the wall staring at the library. Abigail and Gabriella had run into it nearly three hours ago and had still yet to come out. He would have gone in but they locked the door and he couldn't get it without shattering it and he really did want to scare the two that way. Time was of the essence though. None of them knew how long Minerva and Albus would last in their coma even with Jeremiah, He, and Poppy keeping a round the clock watch on them now.

"Still nothing?" Harry asked walking up to the man. Jason shook his head and sighed.

"So what was it like growing up with your parents telling you they were dead?" Harry asked leaning against the wall with the man.

"The story never added up really. Mum's dad just…well to quote Jeremiah. 'The man's a no good rotten liar! Bastard can't tell a curse from a death certificate!' I still have no idea what it meant," Jason shrugged. Harry nodded.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Aha!" Katherine shouted jumping up from her chair.

"Aha what?" Kendra asked looking up from the book she was looking at.

"I have discovered a way to save the children and be alive!" Katherine shouted triumphantly.

"Really!?" Kendra asked thinking it to good to be true.

"Really. Come on timing is of the essence even more so now than then; and this time I'm ready for it!" Katherine proclaimed holding the book to her and pulling Kendra with her.

The two women ran out of the library and skidded to a halt in from of Jason and Harry Potter.

"I've got it! Come on!" Katherine grinned and began running toward the headmaster's quarters.

"Bloody hell if she's this fast now I'd hate to think how fast she was when she was my age!" Harry gasped as the other three were struggling to follow the witch. She really was extraordinary. It was no wonder Minerva was as powerful and strong as she was.

When the four made it to the gargoyle they mounted the revolving steps and sprinted to the bedroom.

"We've got it! I do! Everyone step back I have two lovers to save!" Katherine stated coming to Albus' side of the bed. Kendra stood on Minerva's side and waited for her instructions. The other crowded around looking confused by excited.

Katherine opened the book to the page she had marked.

* * *

_There does have to be a sacrifice. You think Katherine is willing to take Kendra's life to live?_


	10. Sacrifice

_The spell is made up and taken from several magical texts so I have no idea what they mean. Ah well use your imagination!"_

**_Chapter 10: Sacrifice_**

"Blood of child, blood of parent joined to Hogwarts years ago to save an unborn babe. Death has come to those oppose and those that love live again. Infused with love, infused with blood, infused with life immortal. Take from that which is spent and make them mortal. Eighty years before the mast and twenty to the side. Give life, give death to both sides. Ellaka Namman Ellaka Ellaka Fortuna Kedavra Namman!" Katherine shouted.

Brilliant blinding light engulfed the room with a force that had all the Dumbledore and friends shielding themselves the best way they could. The lights swirled and changed colors before absorbing into the bodies and everything was quiet and calm.

"D-did it work?" Jade asked as they all looked at the head of the bed. Kendra's eyes fluttered open and she slowly got up off the floor and blinked at everyone.

"Look!" Poppy exclaimed as Minerva and Albus slowly woke up and looked at everyone oddly.

"What is everyone doing in here?" Minerva asked sitting up and holding her head.

"How are you dear?" Kendra asked softly.

"Oh I'm fine I just have a…..AAAGGGGHHHH!" Minerva's explanation turned into a scream and she jumped into her husband's lap staring wide eyed and Kendra looking as if she'd seen a ghost.

Albus held his wife tightly as he asked, "Mother is it really you?"

"Yes," Kendra smiled and Kath…where's Katherine?" Everyone looked around and Minerva scrambled off the bed hearing her mother was here.

"Where is she?" Minerva asked.

"Oh my god!" Joanna screamed looking out of a window. Jason went to his sister and looked down before quickly pulling her away.

"Jeremiah we're going down. Bring Gran, mum, and dad once the diagnosis is over," the man stated running out with several following.

* * *

Jason and several of the other ran outside where they found Katherine on the ground.

She was dead make no mistake but instead of being broken and bloodied as someone having fallen as far as she did; she looked perfect. A soft angelic look shrouded her.

"Wh…I don't understand," Joselynn stated shaking her head.

"It was the only option," a soft voice called.

Heads whipped around and came to land on a ghostly figure just a few feet away.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"To cancel what we did all those years ago a greater sacrifice had to be given. I might not have remembered who I was but that did not mean I couldn't still tap into my family's powers. Sacrificing them and my life I gave Kendra, Minerva, and Albus a more normal life and they don't have to stay in Hogwarts to do it. They're free," Katherine's ghost explained.

"Mother!? Oh mother," Minerva cried as she made her way through the crowd and saw the dead body and ghostly figure by each other.

"You are so beautiful Mina baby. I could never have asked for anything better. I love you always," Katherine smiled.

"I love you to mother," Minerva sniffed burying her face in Albus' chest as he came up behind her.

"Come along Juliet you and I aren't needed anymore," Katherine said as her ghostly hand reached to the child.

Juliet floated past her mother giving the witch a ghostly kiss before standing by her grandmother.

"We'll be waiting. Enjoy life and live it to the fullest," Katherine smiled as she and Juliet disappeared.

The Dumbledore children, spouses, grandchildren, and friends pulled Kendra, Minerva, and Albus into a comforting embrace as everyone wept for one of the greatest sacrifices of love ever made. A sacrifice only a pure good woman would make. Everyone was confident Katherine was not in hell with her husband. She was in a much more beautiful place.


	11. They Lived

**_Chapter 11: They Lived_**

Katherine McGonagall was not laid to rest in the McGonagall plot at the Manor by her husband. No instead Albus had placed his mother-in-law in the private cemetery he had bought his family when Juliet died.

Katherine was buried in the middle of the area with a tall ivory grave marker to show she was the heart of the family.

Joanna and Jordan; the artistic ones of the family painted two large portraits of the great witch in all her former glory and the Dumbledores were given permission to enchant them and hang one Hogwarts.

She was hung in the main entry way by the Great Hall so she could see all the students coming and going. Her other frame is in the Dumbledore home over the mantel in the living room.

But it is the Hogwarts frame she is easily found in. She's been label by the students as _Granny_. She greets everyone with a smile and tells them stories of Hogwarts and its secrets.

Kendra still has no more memory gain but she accepts she is a witch with children. She returned to the bakery; shutting down the overhead music shop since Katherine was the musical one.

She keeps the bakery opened though and Stacy is still there helping her. They named a pastry in honor of Katherine and people are always coming to buy it.

The Dumbledores returned to their lives but for the small exception that now they had a grandmother to enjoy.

Albus and Minerva heeded Katherine's words and lived life to its fullest enjoy all the time they had together. They after all were given a second chance at life by the same woman that gave them their first chance. They were not going to squander it.

**THE END**

**

* * *

short ending but...ah welll hope you enjoyed!  
**


End file.
